Catching Up
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Just a little one-shot of Circe and Rex catching up from the last time they saw each other.


**A/N: Just a thought, mostly brought on by "Haunted" but also influenced by "Mixed Signals". I do love Cesar…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And sorry if they're a bit OOC. I try…**

* * *

><p>The two had been trying to keep in touch with each other the best they could since the last time they had met. Circe had listened to Rex's suggestion and gone to Japan to enjoy the weather. He had been right; it was nice there. The people were nice, the country was nice, the food was nice. She could understand why he would want to tell her to go there instead of some place like Cabo Luna where they had first met.<p>

He had stuck to Providence like glue, loving just being around those he cared about and those who cared about him. He'd been through a lot and part of him was suddenly missing the good old days of Cabo Luna when he had little to worry about and much to live for. Of course, a lot had changed since he'd last seen his distant lover. A lot had happened.

They'd decided, reluctantly, to see each other face-to-face at least once every two months just so they knew that their relationship wasn't always on pins and needles. They talked on the phone once in a while, Circe always calling from a different landline when she could. Rex just had to answer his phone every time it rang.

"Long time, no see," said Rex with that charming smile he always managed to produce out of nowhere as Circe slid into the seat of the booth that was across from him. He already had a Coke in one of the old style bottles in front of him.

The girl was showing her obvious discomfort for the place Rex had chosen for this meeting. They usually switched off, but recently he had been letting her pick. She almost always chose some small abandoned cabin in Colorado or a busy cafe in France. For her, she liked either secluded or serene. When Circe was lucky, she got both.

Rex had chosen an old, beat-up fifties style diner with a waitress who had probably been born in the fifties. The place was positively repulsive for the EVO girl, but the Mexican she was with was loving the place, looking around like a kid in a candy store with his big brown eyes.

Circe was a sucker for those eyes.

"But seriously, its been a while," said Rex, trying to break the silence that he had expected Circe to fill. He had immediately stopped his gazing about in wonder and leaned on the table, his focus suddenly entirely on her. "What've you been up to?"

The thing was that they hadn't ever really been together nor had they ever been apart. It was as if they had been linked on a spiritual level, but physically, things in the world made it too hard for them to ever be truly together. So they always acted like old friends catching up after leaving college had left them drifting apart on their own islands.

Circe never told him where she was living. Japan had been her main hideout for a while now, but she figured she'd head down to New Zealand soon. It was a place she had never been. And she had to keep moving or risk being found and killed by Van Kleiss. "The usual," she responded softly, eyes downcast on the iced tea that had been placed before her without even having to order it. Clearly Rex's doing. He knew her too well... "I've just been living a little bit more since I left Van Kleiss. I like it. The real world's a lot better than his warped reality." One of her hands reached up and took the tip of the straw that was in the iced tea; she stirred the little cubes of ice around in the glass.

"He was ready to kill anyone. Even you and me," pointed out Rex, his voice going sullen for a long moment before he cleared his throat and perked up the way he always did. "Anyways, off the topic of him. He's a psychopath. I've got some good news from my end of the world."

Circe usually did like listening to what he had to say about things going on at Providence. Part of her wanted to go to them so she could be with him, but ever other part of her loved this newfound freedom. It was what she had always wanted, and she knew she'd have to relinquish it if she did turn to Providence. Her brown eyes instantly turned on him, showing her eagerness to listen to whatever story he was going to weave for her.

"We found my brother!" Needless to say, Rex's features had automatically lit up with the excitement that usually only a young child could display. "He's amazing. His name's Cesar, and he was in space for five years, but he was only gone for like fifteen minutes in his time. It's crazy!" The Mexican EVO's features were alight with that pure, unadulterated joy that only he could show so perfectly. He was so innocent sometimes. Circe could only wonder how he had been thrown into this world of chaos. "It's really awesome, really, it is. He's amazing. Part of me wants to hug him and part of me wants to kick him around for leaving me for five years."

Circe, still paying attention, just stirred her iced tea and smiled politely. For some reason, hearing his stories of that perfect life at Providence always showed her that life could turn around.

Rex smiled and put his chin in one of his gloved hands. "He made me make a weird machine and apparently, he eats pineapple and salmon pizzas."

"Ew." A shy little grin appeared on Circe's features a second before Rex continued.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome having him around." Rex ran a hand through his spiky locks of ebony. "That, and I like having him around for when I need him to help me and Noah with our crazy dates and stuff. He's great with making the girls scream. Cesar-" The boy's eyes had caught Circe's expression of questioning. "What?" he asked before quickly realizing what he had said. "Oh, Circe, it's just for Noah. He wants to date Claire and I have to go out with Annie so Claire'll go with him, but she's a hazard. The last three boyfriends she's had have nearly died on their dates with her."

At this, another smile crossed Circe's face. She continued to stir her iced tea with a straw in her silence.

"Yeah, she nearly killed me before prom and then on the last date together, we were in a haunted house. Clearly, that didn't go over well either. But I heard that she hadn't any of her own bones in like a year or something." Rex gave a little shrug. "I guess that's a good thing for her and a bad thing for all the people whose bones she broke."

Again, Circe smiled. She liked hearing all these stories. Even ones about other girls. But mostly, she liked being with Rex. Just being with him was always something that she loved. He was nice and he treated her like she was the same as everyone else, not an EVO, not a goth, but as a person.

"Trust me, Annie is nothing to me. She's just another girl in the long line that want to date me, you being at the top of the list, of course." He gave the girl sitting across from him a little smirk as his mahogany eyes twinkled with that little bit of love he liked to give to her. Really, he cared for Circe more than any other girl, especially more than Annie. "So don't get too jealous and kill her or anything."

"I don't think you need to worry about that," said the girl. Her mud-colored eyes were watching him. "I don't think I want to get in any more trouble with Providence any time soon. I'm kind of hoping to get off their naughty list."

Rex laughed in response. "Good because if you tried to hurt Annie, you'd probably wind up with like twenty broken bones."

"Well, if she managed to nearly kill you, I'm pretty sure she'd kill me." Circe held her head high and let her eyes level with Rex's. "So what else is new?"

"Bobo had a robot version of himself. I just found out. Apparently, he's been using it for years without anyone ever knowing it." Rex downed some of his Coke.

"That's… not creepy at all…" Circe wasn't sure how to respond to that. That was such an awkward statement that she wasn't sure if there even was a response for it. It was just… random. "Did you never notice?"

"Nope. Not until this year. And apparently, he used to be one of those animals that like helps sick kids and stuff." Rex looked out the window of the diner to see the golden desert of Arizona spread out ahead of him. "He never told me. I weaseled it out of Holiday."

"Nice verb use, weasel," muttered Circe with a coy grin. She looked to her iced tea and then back up at Rex. He was giving her a playfully narrowed glare. "I'm just saying," she defended, gaze falling back to her iced tea with a smile.

"Oh, and I found out that that Mexican monster thing exists. Chupacabra. I found it. And it's not an EVO. Weird days, you know. Weird days. That, and don't drink goat's milk that has been digested by a monkey. It's gross. Thought I'd warn you."

Circe knew she definitely didn't want to ask about that one. Rex's life sometimes had those moments where something would happen and she wouldn't want to ask about it. That was one of those moments where she really didn't want to ask. So she didn't.

"Yeah, that was a weird moment." More than anything, Rex was just rambling on and on and on, but Circe wasn't going to complain. She would take all the time she could spend with him. He really was a nice guy, albeit naïve and strange but definitely nice. "Oh, and Six has eyes under his sunglasses. Who would've thought?"

"Clearly not you," she remarked softly, looking up to see Rex giving her a little stare that was filled with silent laughter. He had a tendency to make her feel like the smarter person in the room. "Well, most people have eyes, Rex. How could you think that Six wouldn't have eyes?"

The Mexican boy fell quiet.

That was how it went every time they saw each other, poking fun, exchanging stories, strange moments occurring, sometimes magic happening. No matter what, they wouldn't miss a meeting for the world. Not when it meant they could see each other again after being apart for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, I'm such a sucker for Circex. Kind of glad I didn't do anything straight up romance with this… So review? And again, sorry if they were OOC. I can only do so much with what I know…**

**~Sky**


End file.
